Zico
Perfil *'Nombre:' 지코 / Zico *'Nombre real:' 우지호 / Woo Ji Ho *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Compositor, Productor y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Mokpo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor ₩uno *'Agencia:' Seven Seasons **'Sub-agencia:' KQ Entertainment Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Nació en Mapo, Seúl, el 14 de Septiembre de 1992, asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Música de Seúl para graduarse en la licenciatura de "Interpretación Vocal", pasó un año estudiando en el extranjero, Canadá y China, además de tres años en Japón. Empezó su carrera en el ambiente underground, en sus comienzos utilizo el nombre artístico 'Nacseo' (en coreano garabato) y fue parte brevemente de un grupo de hip-hop (cuyo nombre no fue mencionado) junto a RM. Promocionó como 'Nacseo' en la escena hip-hop/underground japonesa junto a los equipos 'Dope Squad' y 'Undisputed'. 'Debut' En 2009, debutó oficialmente en un dúo con Park Kyung llamado The Harmonics" en Corea con el sencillo digital 'The Letter. Ese mismo año se unió a Stardom Entertainment. El 15 de abril de 2011, debutó como el líder de Block B, con su primer sencillo promocional ''Freeze'. Y produjo '''Welcome to the Block' el mini album debut del grupo. 'Debut Como Solista' El 7 de octubre de 2014, Zico publicó un sencillo debut titulado 'Tough Kookie' con Don Mills. El 13 de Febrero del 2015, Zico se graduó del Instituto de Medios y Artes Dongh-ah. Programas de TV * 2017: '''Guerrilla Date (KBS, 2017) * '''2017: Show Me The Money 6 (Mnet) (productor junto con DEAN ) * 2017: Happy Together (TV Show) (Ep. 480) Brother Special (junto a TaeWoon) * 2016: Happy Together (TV Show) (Ep.441) Close Friends Special (junto a Choi Tae Joon) *'2016: 'Radio Star (Ep. 491) *'2016: 'Infinity Challenge (Ep. 472 y 475) *'2016:' Celebrity Bromance ( Junto a Choi Tae Joon) *'2016:' Running Man (Ep 299) *'2016:' The Collaboration (China) *'2015:' Umpretty Rapstar Vol. 2 (Juez Invitado) *'2015:' Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet) (Como juez) *'2015:' Unpretty Rapstar (Productor) *'2014:' 5 Minutes Before Chaos *'2014:' Show! Music Core - (Como MC) *'2012:' MTV "The Show" - (Como MC junto a P.O) *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" - (MC junto a Sang Chu y Shorry J de Mighty Mouth) Temas para Dramas *''Sick'' (junto a So Jin) tema para Mask (2015) *''Oasis (junto a PIA)'' tema para Golden Time (2012) Programas de Radio *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio - (Junto a Jae Hyo y Park Kyung) *'2013:' FM Date Videos Musicales *Crush - Cereal (Feat. ZICO) (2018) *Penomeco - L.I.E (2018) *VASCO - Whoa Ha ! (2015) *Jay Park - MOMMAE (2015) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Sam Kim - It's You (Feat.Zico) (2018) *Crush - Cereal (Feat. ZICO) (2018) *ELO - Osaka (Feat. Zico) (2018) *Letter - Harmanix (Composición y rap) *Hope for Korea Hip Hop - Cho PD Victory (Composición y rap) *Origin of Species & Map Music (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint 2 The Hard Way) (Composición y rap) *It's All Act - Jung Seul Ki Same Spot in the End (Composición y rap) *Acquaintance - Jung Seul Ki (Composición y rap) *Hero Music de Bizniz Ego (Composición y rap) *Faddy Robot Foundation Vol. 1 (Composición y rap) *It's Not Over de Miss $ en el mini álbum Miss Independent (Composición y rap) *Expectations Of K-HipHop junto a Cho PD y Park Kyung Blockbuster (rap) *And The Winner Is - Zico junto a Outsider (rap) *Finale" de Scotch VIP junto a Park Kyung (rap) *Marshmallow de IU (rap) *Talk To My Face de D-UNIT (rap) *Pour Up - DEAN x Zico *Traveler - f(x) feat. Zico *Dark Panda - Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto *Oasis- Crush feat. Zico *그 XX(That XX) - Olltii feat. Zico *Beautiful - Park Bo Ram feat. Zico *Red Lipstick - Hyorin feat. Zico *Just Follow - Hyuna feat. Zico *Mic ceremony - 11evn feat. Zico *Hot MC - Jkyun feat. Zico *Acquaintance - Jung Seul Gi feat. Zico *Pride - FAME-J feat. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아 *Talk To My Face - D-UNIT feat. Zico *Feel So Young - Ugly Duck feat. Crush, Zico *It's Not Over - Miss $ feat. Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon *What Do I Do - Mino feat. Zico *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP feat. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala *Life goes On - Han Hae feat. Zico *원숭이띠 미혼남 - Verbal Jint feat. Zico *Map Music - Cho PD & Verbal Jint feat. Zico *Origin of Species - Cho PD & Verbal Jint feat. Swings, Zico y Kyung *Give & Take - JJK feat. Zico *Take it Off - Han Hae feat. Zico *Beautiful - Cjamm feat Zico Tour *'Zico "King Of The Zungle" Tour 2018' **11 y 12 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **01 y 02 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome City Hall **26 Septiembre - Madrid, España - Sala Riviera **28 Septiembre - Londres - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire **30 Septiembre - Berlin -'' Columbiahalle'' **03 Octubre - Warsaw - Progresia **06 Octubre - Amsterdam - Melkweg **07 Octubre - Moscow - Glavclub **21 Octubre - Los Angeles, California - The Novo **24 Octubre - San Francisco ''- The Warfield'' **''26 Octubre -'' Chicago - The Vic Theatre **28 Octubre - New York - Playstation Theater Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de K-Pop:' Block B **'Posición: '''Líder, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Asistió al '''Music High School Seúl'. **Graduado con honores de la universidad Dong Ah Institute of Media and Arts. *'Nombres artísticos anteriores:' Nacseo (graffiti o garabato) y Raga Map. * Religión: Cristiano y Católico *'Hobbies:' Comprar, dibujar, leer y ver comedias americanas, coleccionar artículos de moda. *'Especialidades:' Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas. *'Significado del nombre:' el nombre Jiho (지호) es John en coreano, se llama así por el apóstol Juan. *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. *En Japón le llamaban "Jiko" ("Ji" pronunciación de Zi en japones). *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no pudo participar activamente en las promociones de "Nanlina" en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa *También tiene dos tatuajes en su brazo derecho: es Santa Verónica con un paño que lleva una imagen de Jesucristo. Este tatuaje tiene varios sentidos: por un lado, cuenta la historia de que Santa Verónica limpió con su paño la sangre y el sudor de Jesucristo mientras estaba en la cruz y que, al bajar la vista hacia el paño, se encontró con una imagen de este hecha a partir de estos líquidos recogidos; también, en griego Verónica significa "la que trae la victoria"; y por último, la abuela que le crió cuando era pequeño también llevaba ese mismo nombre. *Tuvo la oportunidad de participar en "SCOTCH VIP - Finale 2011 (feat. JAY MOON, MINO, YAMMO, VEE X KILLA, 한해, 박경, 콸라, ZICO)." Canción producida por los mismos, en una colaboración con Lime de HELLOVENUS quien se dedicaba a componer antes de su debut oficial. *Zico asistió al funeral de una BBC por el trágico accidente del Ferry Sewol. Los miembros de la familia de la chica sabían que era gran fan de Zico y gracias a un conocido, éste fue capaz de contactar con el mánager de Block B. Zico asistió al funeral de la chica y consoló a la familia. *En el primer concierto de Block B "2014 BLOCKBUSTER", en el solo stage de Zico, éste añadió un verso extra a su canción "I'm Still Fly" dedicado a la fan que murió en el Ferry Sewol. * Cantó junto a Jonghyun de SHINee en el Music Bank in Hanoi haciendo él la parte del Rap. * Compuso la letra y produjo el reciente exito de BASTARZ (Sub unidad de Block B) "Conduct ZERO". * Zico hizo una aparición en la canción "Stay In Shanghai" del grupo femenino Wink, el 19 de Febrero en Inkigayo. * Zico fue escogido para ser el co-anfitrión de "The Show" de SBS-MTV junto a P.O. * Hizo un cameo en el MV "Officially Missing You Too" de Soyou y Geeks . * En Diciembre se anunció que Zico estaba ayudando a producir el tercer mini-álbum de D-Unit. En 2012 Zico entro también en el Instituto Dong-Ah de Medios de Comunicación y Artes como un estudiante de primer año en la licenciatura de interpretación. * En Junio, Hyo Min (T-ARA), publicó su mini-álbum "Make Up" cuyas letras fueron un supuesto plagio de algunas de las canciones de los mixtapes de Zico. Ella negó las acusaciones, alegando que eran un homenaje y que tenía el permiso de Zico para utilizarlas. Ella no lo acreditó como compositor de su mini-álbum. * Produjo la canción de Kim Se Jeong "Flower Road", la cual ha sido todo un éxito, posicionándose #1 en las listas de música y obteniendo 9 veces un All-Kill. * Fue uno de los productores de Show Me The Money 6 junto a Dean. * Produjo el sencillo I LUV IT del 8th Album - 4x2=8 de PSY * Cuando le preguntaron acerca de su nombre artístico el explicó: “Se transformó a partir de mi verdadero nombre Ji Ho. Mi apodo durante mis días escolares fue Zico. Me especialicé en arte, y cuando fui a estudiar en Japón, algunas de las personas de mi clase de arte me llamaban Zico. Eso se me quedó en la cabeza y se convirtió en mi nombre artístico” Enlaces * Instagram * Twitter * Perfil (nate) Galería Ziico01.jpg Zico02.jpg Zico03.jpg Zico04.jpg Zico05.jpg Zico06.jpg Zico07.jpg Zico08.jpg Videografía Archivo:지코 (ZICO) - TOUGH COOKIE (터프쿠키) Official Music Video|Tough Cookie Zico - Well Done|Well Done (Feat. Ja Mezz) Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto - Dark Panda|Dark Panda (With Hyolyn & Paloalto) ZICO - Yes or No|Yes or No 지코(ZICO) - Boys and Girls (Feat. Babylon) Official Music Video|Boys And Girls (Feat. Babylon) Zico - Eureka|Eureka (Feat. Zion.T) Zico - Pride And Prejudice|Pride And Prejudice (Feat. Suran) Zico - Veni Vidi Vici|Veni Vidi Vici (Feat. DJ Wegun) Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KQ Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC